home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 733 (27 Mar 1991)
Synopsis In the Beach House, Nick and Marilyn are sitting on the sofa talking about Adam's brush with the law. Nick reaches behind Marilyn to grab a box of tissues and she all but flinches. He comes clean and says he isn't trying to get fresh with her. He just sees her as a flatmate and that Bobby was just having a bit of fun. They shake hands and agree to make a fresh start. Nick then asks can he switch to the upstairs bedroom that happens to be beside Marilyn's. He has some night shifts coming up and it'd be pretty noisy sleeping downstairs. Meanwhile, Bobby is struggling to learn all the hand signals that Rodney White and his wife use to cheat at card games. Marilyn can't believe Rodney cheats because he always seemed like such a nice man. Bobby says that's because he fancies her. Over in the Diner, Karen has her date with Mark on her mind. She and Sophie leave to get ready, leaving Blake and Mark behind. Blake wants to know how long has he been interested in his sister? Mark is honest with him and says it is since Sophie asked him to ask her out. Blake is quick to defend her and says she isn't a charity case. Mark says he likes her and he didn't ask her out before this because he was a bit shy. He also mentions that Sophie wanted to build up Karen's confidence. As he leaves, Blake warns Mark not to tell anybody about this. When Blake gets home, he finds Sophie sitting on her own in the living room. Karen has just gone to get something. He isn't happy about Karen's date and worries about what'll happen if it backfires. Karen comes back into the room and Blake looks annoyed. Back in the Diner Bobby still can't learn those hand signals, much to Nick's amusement. He jokingly suggests he could carry out a raid during the game because it was illegal gambling. It'd be a diversion. This plants an idea in Bobby's head. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she asks Marilyn would she like to join her and Donald tonight at the card game? Poor Donald is getting exasperated that Bobby can't memorise the White's cheating signals. Still, Bobby isn't too concerned. She has a different game plan in mind but refuses to tell him what. She just says she has an ace up her sleeve. Before she leaves on her date with Mark, Blake tries to warn her off Mark. He goes out with a lot of girls and he doesn't have a lot of spare time because of the swimming and running he does. Mark arrives to take her out. Alf comes home at the same time. Morag is recovering now. Ailsa mentions the lease she had signed for the new store, expecting a row over it. Instead, Alf simply says he isn't interested and that's the end of the matter. As Donald had feared, Rodney and Val are cheating at Bridge and winning the games. Even Ray Charles would be able to spot that they're giving each other signals for which cards to play, much to Donald's exasperation. He calls a time out and takes Bobby aside. Just then, Marilyn arrives. Bobby tells Donald she's the ace up the sleeve. Alf tells Ailsa that he plans to go see Michael and ask for his old job back. Ailsa warns him that the job might be gone; she had spoken to Michael since and he couldn't guarantee that he could hold the job open. Ailsa still thinks Alf isn't the sort of person who'd be happy taking orders from somebody else. He is a good businessman who had a run of bad luck. She tries again to have him look at the shop but he says he's done with that sort of work. He's happy to just work for Michael and not have to deal with the hassle of running a business. Marilyn is in Donald's house to serve drinks and nibblies to everyone while they're playing cards. Val doesn't look one bit pleased to see her but her husband is more than impressed. He starts to get distracted by her presence, which was exactly what Bobby's plan was. Rodney misses Val's signals and misinterprets her clearing her throat to catch his attention for something else. She calls a time out. When Bobby and Donald leave the table, she scolds Rodney for leering at that half naked floozy. Bobby is enjoying this and tells Donald they're about to turn up the heat. Mark and Karen's date went well and they're back in the Diner. He says they have more in common than he'd ever thought and asks her out again. When Karen goes to the counter to order some milkshakes, Carly accidentally says Sophie's done something right for a change. Oh dear - the cat is out of the bag now. Karen storms out of the Diner and goes home. Nothing Ailsa says to her can help. She's devastated and wonders who else knows? Donald and Bobby win the deciding card game, much to Val and Rodney's disgust. They leave, with Val pointedly saying they're going to review their game plan. Her "We'll call you" is said in a way that suggests there won't be a rematch. Donald doesn't look too unhappy. He, Bobby and Marilyn have a celebratory toast. The next morning, Carly warns Sophie that Karen knows about the set-up for her date. She knew what was going on because Blake told her. Over at the Stewart's house, things are frosty between Blake and Karen. She is annoyed that Blake said nothing and let her go on her date with Mark. She pointedly reminds him that when Sophie and Haydn got together, he hated being the last to know. Ailsa has a few things to do today. She is hoping she can persuade the estate agent to let her out of the lease she signed for the store. If not, she could be facing into selling her share of the Diner. She goes to the store, intending to tell the carpenter she'd hired that his services aren't going to be needed any more. Instead, a nasty shock awaits her when she gets to the store. It has been vandalised and covered with graffiti. Cast *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Mark McGregor - Greg Hatton *Carpenter - Peter Hathaway *Rodney White - Lester Morris *Val White - May Howlett - * Writer - Tom Galbraith * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 732 (26 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 734 (28 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.